


too much love around

by basl



Series: glowing pink [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basl/pseuds/basl
Summary: "Shut up, shut up, shut up," Dan puts his hand over Phil's mouth, just as Phil starts to tell them all about the chaotic experience that introducing Dan to his mum was. "No one wants to hear this.""I want to," Estelle says. "Blackmail material."Rina gasps, kicking her tight gently "you're the actual worst."or I needed more estelle and rina in my life.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: glowing pink [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676836
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	too much love around

**Author's Note:**

> I love Estelle and Rina from this AU so... why not write more about them? Plus I'm just happy I could finally finish writing something.
> 
> This story was not betaed, sorry for any mistakes!

“So…?” Rina says when she closes the door, leaning against it and looking at Estelle. She’s smiling so hard her cheeks hurt a little.

“You’re doing that thing. You know, looking at me like Alice in Wonderland’s cat.”

That only makes Rina smile wider, “they’re really cute together, aren’t they?” she squeals and hugs herself, she’s extremely happy for Dan.

Estelle gives in, flashing a smile of her own, she tries to be tough but at heart, she’s just as soft as Rina, “they are.”

“Phil is really cute!”

“Has a nerdy vibe,” she shrugs one shoulder.

Rina giggles a little, “he does! But most importantly, he adores Dan.”

“I’m happy for them,” Estelle says.

“Aww, me too, baby,” Rina opens her arms and Estelle comes closer for a hug, she kinda loves how much shorter Estelle is, the perfect height for Rina to rest her cheek at the top of her head

After a little squeeze, Rina lets her go to change clothes and she goes to the kitchen to drink some water. The warm happy feeling she was left with after lunch accompanies her during the rest of the day.

***

Rina watches Estelle from the bed, she finishes putting on her shoes and stands up to look at herself in the mirror. She looks, absolutely gorgeous as always. Rina smiles, feeling like the lovesick chipmunk she probably looks like.

“Absolute fashion icon and the love of my life,” she sighs. “I love the outfit, and the makeup, and your hair! I love your hair, thank you so much for letting me, a simple peasant, brush it every-”

“Girl,” Estelle interrupts her shaking her head a little, she gives the floor a bashful smile. “Cut the sugar.”

“You love the sugar,” Rina wiggles her brows. “You want some more.”

Estelle makes a silly face at her but walks up to Rina anyway. She leans down and pecks her on the lips.

"I do love the sugar," she whispers, making Rina giggle.

"Knew it," she winks at Estelle and pulls her down for another kiss. "Don't forget we're having tea with Dan and Phil."

"At that fancy place, right?"

"Right."

"Should I take like, a blazer? Is that too much?"

Rina smiles, "when have you cared?"

Estelle clicks her tongue, "you know me so well." She walks to the closet and gets a yellow blazer out. "See you there, then. Love you," she drops a kiss on Rina's forehead and walks out of the bedroom.

Rina listens to her grab her keys and close the door, she sighs and sinks further down in the bed. She already misses Estelle's presence, she doesn't care how lame that is, she loves her girl and she can't wait to see her again later. And Dan and Phil will be there too, she supposes.

***

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Dan puts his hand over Phil's mouth, just as Phil starts to tell them all about the chaotic experience that introducing Dan to his mum was. "No one wants to hear this."

"I want to," Estelle says. "Blackmail material."

Rina gasps, kicking her tight gently "you're the actual worst."

Phil starts speaking, words muffled by Dan's hand.

"Let the boy speak, Daniel," Estelle shakes her head in fake disappointment.

Dan sighs and retreats his hand from Phil's face.

"So, Daniel and I are waiting for my mum to pick us up from the airport and Dan really needs the bathroom-"

"Nope, nope, nope," Dan leans forward and plants his lips on Phil's.

"That's a way to shut a man up," Rina laughs, not shocked by the PDA, they're comfortably hidden from the world in their apartment. It's cute, is just really cute to see unapologetic queer love play in front of her, and she's also happy they trust her and Estelle to witness it. 

Rina and Estelle turn to look at each other and share a little smile. Love and happiness are contagious.

***

"So, I need advice," Dan tells her one day, they're at the break room in the office, they have been kind of just staring at the ceiling in silence. 

Rina looks at him now, intrigued. "Is it about Phil?"

Dan's face immediately lights up at the mention of his name.

"Yeah," he says on that soft voice he uses sometimes. "I want to ask him to move in with me" Dan looks so excited. "But I don't know if it is too soon," he bites his lip.

"You have been together for a while though," she taps her chin trying to remember when Dan first told her about Phil.

Dan's eyes open wide, he gapes for a second. "Yeah," he ends up saying. He clears his throat, "so you think he would say yes?"

"Absolutely! You already kinda live together. Just make it official, man."

"You're right," Dan smiles. "When did you and Estelle move in together."

"I mean, we already were roommates."

Dan gasps, "oh my god, they were roommates."

Rina shoves him, "shut up or I won't tell you anything."

"I'll behave," Dan says, giving Rina his most angelic face. "Now tell me everything."

And she does.

***

Board games nights at Dan and Phil's every Friday night become the usual. So does having lunch all four of them together a couple of times a week and drinks at Estelle and Rina’s every other weekend, double dates to the cinema and to every new vegan restaurant that Estelle and Dan discover. Rina can barely remember a time when they weren’t such close friends.

Except that she remembers Phil was a lot busier. At least that was what Dan used to say.

Rina wonders if there was a reason Dan didn’t want them to meet Phil. Is pointless to theorize about Dan hating her in secret, she will just have to ask.

***

“Would you say we’re good friends?” Rina asks Dan.

Dan looks at her like she grew another head, “obviously.”

“But we weren’t before?”

“Why would you say that?” he asks, brows furrowed.

Rina shrugs, “you didn’t want us to meet Phil.”

“That’s not true!”

“You were always giving excuses, saying Phil was a very busy person.”

“I was what?” Phil comes into the living room, Estelle right behind him.

“A busy guy.”

“Oh,” Phil says, he and Dan share a look Rina can’t decipher.

The thing is, she wasn’t really trying to confront Dan, but now she’s intrigued. There’s something Dan isn’t saying.

Dan and Phil seem to be having a full conversation, without even moving their mouths. Maybe they actually have that mental connection Phil claims they have every time they play charades.

Finally, Dan nods and looks back at Rina and then at Estelle.

“Please don’t hate me.”

“Nothing good starts with that phrase,” Estelle says.

“I know, I know,” he takes a deep breath. “I never meant to lie to you, guys. It just came out of my stupid mouth maybe because I wanted it to be true so badly,” he pauses. “I wasn’t dating Phil back then, the first time you met him.”

Silence. They all just stare at each other. Rina doesn’t even know what to say.

Then, Estelle barks out a loud laugh.

“You were fake dating? Why is your life a romcom, Daniel?” she keeps laughing and Dan relaxes. “But you’re together now, right?”

“Yeah,” Dan laughs too. “We got together like, three days after we had lunch with you. Also, Phil didn’t know anything, he just played along because he’s that good.”

“Honestly? I’m glad it worked out, and you are happy now.”

“Thank you, Estelle,” Dan turns his attention to Rina. “Rina?”

“Sorry, I can’t speak to liers.”

She’s angry. Well, maybe not angry. She’s hurt.

Rina stands up, walks across the lounge to the balcony door. She just wants a moment to take in that this friendship is based on a lie.

The peace lasts like ten seconds before the balcony door opens again. Dan stands beside her, letting some distance between them. He stays quiet.

“You lied to me,” she says when she can’t take the silence anymore.

“I’m sorry.”

“But, why?”

“I don’t know! I’m a big idiot with a big idiot mouth,” he leans on the handrail and gives her his best puppy eyes.

“You’re an asshole.”

“I am,” he pouts and nods.

“And I hate you.” Dan nods again. “But I love Phil.” He smiles. “So I guess I’ll have to forgive you.”

Before she can stop it, Dan throws himself at her engulfing her into a tight hug. She clings to him for a moment, enjoying the human contact.

Rina knows Dan’s sorry, he’s a good guy after all

They pull back but stay facing each other, “lie to me once more and your head will roll.”

Dan smiles, “understood,” he drapes his arm over her shoulders and they walk back inside.

“You owe me ten pounds,” Estelle tells Phil when they see Rina and Dan.

“You couldn’t wait ten minutes more to forgive him? I swear,” Phil shakes his head and digs into his pocket for his wallet.

“You two are the worst,” Dan says.

“But you guys love us,” Estelle smiles wide, accepting the bill Phil hands her.

Rina and Dan share a look, Dan rolls his eyes and Rina does too. 

Still, they say, “we do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can reblog [here](https://babethepig.tumblr.com/post/624044067998908416/too-much-love-around).


End file.
